fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar
Caesar (シーザ Shīza, Seazer in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. A mercenary hired to protect Port Warren, he joins the Akaneian League along with his partner Radd after Grustian soldiers surround the town. He then stays with the army and fights under Marth until the War of Darkness ends. According to his ending, Caesar disappeared without a trace and history lost track of him after the war. Since he does not appear at all in the second half of Mystery of the Emblem, it is possible that he may have left permanently for an unknown destination or simply chosen not to aid the prince again. It is possible that he continued his career elsewhere as a mercenary or was offered a position in the military of another country. Like other characters that were absent from book 2, the remake includes Caesar as a usable unit, introducing him in Chapter 6x. When the War of Heroes is over, Caesar either returns to live with his sister or dies in a battle. Character Data ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment *Chapter 8: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Mercenary |3 |17 |5 |8 |12 |6 |6 |7 |0 |7 |Sword |Steel Sword |} Growth Rates |80% |30% |30% |20% |10% |30% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (Book 1) Recruitment *Chapter 7: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Mercenary |3 |20 |5 |8 |12 |6 |6 |7 |0 |7 |Sword |Steel Sword |} Growth Rates |80% |30% |30% |20% |10% |30% |10% |3% |} Support Bonus None ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 8: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Mercenary |3 |20 |5 |0 |8 |12 |6 |7 |0 |7 |Sword - D | Steel Sword |} Growth Rates 'Mercenary/'''Hero |90% |40% |0% |35% |45% |20% |15% |0% |} Reclassing Options Knight/'General' |90% |35% |0% |30% |25% |20% |40% |0% |} Fighter/'Warrior' |110% |60% |0% |25% |35% |20% |10% |0% |} Hunter/'Horseman' |70% |40% |0% |25% |50% |20% |15% |0% |} Pirate/'Berserker' |110% |60% |0% |25% |35% |20% |10% |0% |} Dark Mage/'Sorcerer' |50% |5% |30% |30% |45% |20% |0% |25% |} Support Bonus Supports *Radd Supported by *Radd ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Mercenary |7 |26 |8 |0 |11 |11 |6 |8 |0 |7 | Sword - C | Steel Sword |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |0% |45% |55% |30% |25% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Radd Supported by *The Avatar *Radd Overview In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Mystery of the Emblem, Caesar starts off fairly under-leveled when he joins; however, given that he has low growth rates and base stats, he may not be able to keep up his offense well, even when trained. Despite having lower stats than Caesar, Radd has higher growth rates, though Ogma or Nabarl are both more well-rounded. Although he has weaker potential than the other mercenaries, Caesar is still usable if the player desires to have him on their team and levels him up accordingly. Alternately, in Mystery of the Emblem, if the player gives him certain Starsphere Shards, he can improve different stats, though some might be hindered, due to their effects in changing growth rates. In Shadow Dragon, Caesar is an effective unit to use, even in his base class, due to his improved growth rates and versatility with his Reclassing options. Although he requires some training at first since he starts off at a fairly low level, he can grow quickly and stay strong if he is given some time to gain level ups and catch up. A jack-of-all-trades, Caesar’s Reclassing options (set B) are viable since he retains his high HP, Strength and Speed growths in most of his other classes. In particular, he is noted to be one of the best candidates for Dark Mage, along with Cord, because they have higher growth rates in magic. Another good option is Horseman, since he is very likely to cap speed and strength. Although he might not cap speed, he will probably be very close to cap it, giving only 1 or maximum 2 speedwings for him to cap speed, thus making him one of the best units, since Horsemen's 30 speed cap, and using bows and swords give them a good advantage, and are problably better than Swordmasters because of that. Berserker is also another recommended class because of their 30 strength cap and 28 speed. Quotes Help from Warren Death Quotes Epilogue Mystery of the Emblem Warren mercenary Caesar After the war, he vanished without a trace. Shadow Dragon Hired Sword History lost track of Caesar after the war. Perhaps he found work as a bodyguard; or perhaps some country made him a general. Etymology Caesar’s name may have come from Julius Caesar, a famed Roman dictator credited for transforming the Roman Republic into an empire during his reign. He was eventually assassinated by a group of senators who conspired against him. Gallery CaeserFE1.png|Caesar's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. SeazerFE3.gif|Caeser's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:CaeserSD.png|Caesar as he appeared in Shadow Dragon CaesarFE12.PNG|Caesar as he appears in FE12. Ceaser TCG2.jpg|Caesar as a Hero in the TCG. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters